Halloween
by Lillian Cooke
Summary: One Halloween night, Elisaveta is all alone in her big house. She gets a surprise visitor. AusHun fanfic with a bit of Prussia.


I walked downstairs in my big old house.

"Hello?" I called out. The ancient wood creaked under my feet, I could have sworn I had heard the front door opening and closing. "Gilbert?" I called. It would be just like that Prussian to be sneaking up on me during Halloween. Stop it Gil!" I called, opening the front door and peering out into the cool night air. No one was there.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. A nose pressed into the crook of my neck. I felt something hard and cool pushed against my shoulder. It felt like… glasses? I knew who it was.

"Roderich!" I turned around in his arms and draped my own around his long neck, staring up into his beautiful eyes through his gold-rimmed gasses.

"Roddy, you bastard." I joked, rubbing my nose against his. "I thought you were Gil." He grinned.

"Gilbert vanted to come, but I vouldn't let him." He said in his beautiful Austrian accent. Then his eyes darkened. "Elisaveta, he's still after you." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "But you're mine." I smiled and hugged him close.

"Mine." I repeated, "Yours."

We sat on my bed 10 minutes later, hot cocoas in hand, pillows behind us. Roderich's arm was around my shoulders and I was leaning into him.

"So," I said, taking a sip from my mug, "What brings you to Hungary?" He sighed.

"I came so you vouldn't be alone on your least-favorite holiday, Halloveen."

"Oh, thinking of my now are we?"

He placed his mug on the beside-table. Then he wrapped his free hand around m other shoulder, pulling my close to him.

"Oh Liz," he murmured. I felt his lips brush my scalp. "Come back to Austria vith me."

I recoiled.

"Is that all you came here to ask me?" I demanded. I pulled my legs off the bed and away from him. My arms crossed and I sat facing away from Him.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." I felt his cool hands on my shoulder ad Roderich crossed to my side of the bed. He sat in his knees behind me. I pushed him away.

"Hunnie!" I felt the bed dip as he crawled back over. His hand cupped my chin and turned m head to the side so he could look at my face. I tried to pull away, but I was too late. He saw my smile.

"Baby," I began. He put a finger to my lips, cutting me off.

"Shh." He leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against mine. He pushed me back onto the bed and positioned himself over me. I placed my hand on his chest and felt the muscles in his surprisingly sculpted chest. I guess playing all those instruments counted for something.

Roderich placed his hands on my hips and kissed me more deeply, more passionately. All I could thing about was his lips locked with mine and the heat radiating between our bodies. We were no longer Elisaveta and Roderich, but one person, one body. And he kissed me again and again until.

"Whoa, dude!" Roderich jumped away from me nimbly, his pale slender fingers adjusting his glasses. His cheeks were pink. I looked towards to door where the voice came from. It was Gilbert.

"That was awesome!" He was saying. "I never thought I'd see Rod going that far with someone." My cheeks heated up.

"Vat do you vant, Gil?" Roderich demanded. He was embarrassed! It was so cute!

"Nothing."Gilbert seemed like he couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughed so hard. I smiled.

"So nice of you to come and check on me, Gil." I said, getting off the bed. "But I'm fine. Can I speak with you for a second?" Without waiting for his reply, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the kitchen. "Be right back, Roddy!" I called into the bedroom. Then I turned to face Gil.

"You jerk." I whispered. He had a lazy grin on his face that clearly read you-are-embarrassed-so-I-will-make-fun-of-you-some-more. I slapped him.

"Dude!" he shouted.

"Stop making that face." I ordered. "Now you have two choices. One, you can never mention this event again, or two, you can face my wrath."

"Okay, okay, fine!" Gilbert pushed me away. "But…" he smiled wide. "You have to admit, you enjoyed it. I know I did."

BANG!

Five seconds later, he was sprawled on the kitchen floor holding his hand to a huge red lump on his forehead.

"You bitch!" He shouted. "What did you do that for?"

"What?" I asked innocently, hiding my weapon behind my back. "Well, thanks for coming, Gil. You better be on your way." I helped him up and pushed him out my front door, slamming and locking it behind me. Then I went back upstairs.

"Everything okay?" Roderich asked me as we cuddled on the bed.

"Fine." I smiled. "Gil wasn't feeling too good. I sent him home."

"How'd you achieve that?" he laughed. I shrugged.

"Did you know that frying pans are good weapons?" I asked. "Now where were we?"


End file.
